Powerpuff Girls: Monkey Parade
by szemig
Summary: Mojo Jojo meets his good alter, Jomo Momo and they chase each other through Townsville.


THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE…

*Whirr-Stomp* *Whirr-Stomp*

What was this?! Oh no, it's… Mojo Jojo with his fighter robot, about to destroy our city! Hopefully, the Powerpuff Girls are coming to beat him.

"Nothing can ruin my day today!" says Bubbles with delight

"Yeah, right! It's a nice day in our city!" says Blossom

"There are no butts to kick, we can now have a….. what a?" says Buttercup after seeing the fighter robot in the city centre

"What is this?" Bubbles asks

"Hmm, let's see…. I can see the letter M on the robot's belt. And do you know what it means?" Blossom asks

"IT'S MOJO JOJO!" Buttercup says angrily

"I knew it!" Bubbles says

"Let's go girls, kick his monkey ass!" says Blossom and the fly to the fighter robot

AND SO THEY FLY TO STOP HIM…

*Whirr-Stomp* *Whirr-Stomp* "Muhahaha, I'm gonna destroy you all and finally, I can rule this city!" says Mojo while laughing maniacally in his robot

"I'm afraid not today, bad monkey boy!" say the Powerpuff Girls

"It can't be! Grrr, curses to you, Powerpuff Girls!" says Mojo and he attacks with laser

"Let's go, girls!" Blossom says and she avoids Mojo's laser with her sisters

"Is that all you can do, little babies?" Mojo says with smirk

"Maybe I can make you a knuckle sandwich, monkey boy! Get it here!" says Buttercup and hits Mojo

"OUCH!" Mojo yells

"You will no longer terrorize our city! Take that!" says Bubbles and kicks Mojo out of his fighter robot

"We did it, girls!" says Blossom proudly

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yells Mojo while falling down

"He's falling down! We should catch him." says Bubbles

"Should we?" Blossom asks

"Let's go!" says Buttercup and they quickly fly to catch Mojo in time

"SOOOMEBOOODYYYY HEEEELP MEEEEE!" Mojo yells for help

*Angry sigh* "Don't worry, Mojo. We are coming for you." says Blossom and she flies for him

"I catch him, I catch him!" says Bubbles and she catches Mojo

"Hurray!" says Mojo

"Say this in the jail, loser monkey!" says Buttercup with sarcastic laugh and with her sisters she takes him to jail

"I will return and destroy you, Powerpuff Girls! You will see it!" Mojo threats them behind bars

"That's all about it. He will never terrorize Townsville anymore!" says Buttercup

"I think we should eliminate his fighter robot." Blossom suggests it

"I think so!" says Bubbles with evil smile and they eliminate the robot with their eye lasers

MUCH LATER…

"Done!" says Bubbles

"Yeah, we did it as well!" says Blossom

"Oh boy, I'm so tired and it's getting dark. We better go home." says Buttercup after yawning

"Yeah, let's go." say Bubbles and Blossom sleepily and they fly home

THEY FINALLY ARRIVE…

"Hi, Professor." the girls say sleepily

"Oh hi, Powerpuff Girls. How are my little heroes?" Professor Utonium asks

"Tired. We wanna sleep." the girls say

"Oh alright, then goodnight, girls. Have a nice dream." he says

AND THE GIRLS JUMP INTO BED TO DESERVE THEIR BIG SLEEP

NEXT DAY…

THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE…

Seem to be safe for now. Our heroes are coming to check if Mojo learned his lesson in the jail…

"I hope Mojo will learn the rules." says Buttercup

"Yeah, let's check him." says Blossom

"Good idea!" says Bubbles and they fly to check Mojo in the jail

AFTER A FEW MINUTES…

"Here we are!" says Blossom

"Yeah, but wait a minute! It seems Mojo isn't here." Buttercup suspects

Bubbles quickly checks all the cells in the jail, but she can't find Mojo anywhere.

"Girls, Mojo is gone!" Bubbles says

"Oh no! What we gonna do? He could be anywhere now." Blossom says

"I have an idea, we…" *BOOM!* "What was this?" asks Bubbles fearfully

"I don't know, but we better check it! Let's go, girls!" says Blossom and they go and check what happened outside

"Girls, look! There he is!" Buttercup exclaims

"Oh, it seems he didn't learn his lesson. Let's kick his butts!" Bubbles says

"Hey Mojo, we gonna take you down again!" says Blossom and she flies with her sisters with hyper speed and tries to hit him, but not everything is what it seems

"No, no, no girls! Don't hurt me, I'm not Mojo! STOOOOP!" yells the Mojo-look-a-like monkey

"Stop girls!" Blossom commands it

"Hey, I remember you, you are Jomo Momo from Viletown!" says Bubbles happily

"Gosh, luck is with us! We have strengthening!" says Buttercup with smirk

"Look Jomo, sorry for trying to attack you. You know, we have to find Mojo Jojo before it's too late." Blossom explains

"Who's that Mojo Jojo?" Jomo asks

"He's our ape enemy." says Buttercup

"He is very evil and always wants destroy us and the city." says Bubbles

"It's revolting! Together we could beat him." says Jomo

"Awesome idea! But first, let's find him!" Blossom says and they go to find Mojo

MEANWHILE…

"Muhaha, finally, I've escaped! I can now go and kidnap the Mayor!" says Mojo with maniacal laugh and makes his way to the Mayor's office

IN THE MEANTIME…

"Girls, here's my GPS wrist, with which I can check where Mojo is right now." Jomo says and switches on his GPS wrist, the GPS coordinates shows the City Hall

"Uh oh, it shows the City Hall. It means Mojo wants to do something with our Mayor!" says Buttercup

"It seems. Well, I have an idea. Go straight to the City Hall, go into the Mayor's office and try to keep Mojo back. I'll go after you." says Jomo

"Alright Jomo, as you want." the girls say and they fly away

MEANWHILE IN THE OFFICE…

Mojo kicks the office door

"Mojo Jojo!" the Mayor exclaims

"Yes, it's me again, Mr. Mayor! Now give me your money or I'm gonna have to shoot you down!" Mojo threats the Mayor and holds his raygun to him

"Never!" the Mayor said

"Okay, you wanted it!" Mojo threated him again

The girls open the door

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" the girls warn him

"Damn it! The Powerpuff Girls, again!" Mojo says angrily in himself

"You have no chance, girls! One more step and I'm gonna shoot you down as well!" he threats them

"But not today, you dastardly monkey!" says Jomo after appearing at the opened door

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" asks Mojo surprisedly

"I'm Jomo Momo and I came from a parallel universe. I'm your worst nightmare!" Jomo says

"Oh boy! Now two monkeys? But which of them is good and which of them is bad? I'm now confused!" the Mayor says

"Shut up, Mayor!" Mojo says

"Leave the Mayor alone! He is ours!" Jomo says and hits Mojo that he falls to the ground

"Youch!" Mojo yells

"I suggest you to continue it outside before you ruin anything in my office." the Mayor says shyly

"Okay, understood Mayor!" the girls say

"Yes Mayor, we'll continue it outside, but ends soon for Mojo!" Jomo says with evil grin and they go to continue it outside

BACK TO THE CITY CENTRE…

"You can't defeat me that easily!" Jomo says to Mojo

"You think?" Mojo asks with evil smile and shoots with his raygun, which destroys Jomo's raygun

"Holy Toledo! My raygun!" Jomo says angrily

"Hahahahahaaa!" Mojo laughs maniacally

"I think you need an asskick!" Jomo says and kicks in Mojo's butts, then he runs away

"You running away?! We haven't finished yet!" says Mojo while moaning, then he gets up and runs after his good alter

The two monkeys now chasing each other through Towsnville, the Powerpuff Girls follow them of course, but Jomo stops at the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten…

"*BREATH* *BREATH* *BREATH* Where's that weak duplicate?" asks Jomo in himself

"For example here!" says Mojo evilly and he shoots with his raygun again

"It seems you haven't got enough yet!" says Jomo and he avoids the raygun projectile by jumping up

"Grr!" Mojo moans

"You are not fast enough!" says Jomo mockingly

"Go, Jomo! Go!" the girls cheer

"YOUUU! I beat you!" says Mojo and he jumps in front of Jomo, but Jomo jumps aside and kicks off the raygun from Mojo's hands and destroys it

"Curses! My raygun! I think you prefer the hand-leg approach. You will get it now!" says Mojo and hits Jomo's face

"Yikes!" Jomo moans "Take that!" says Jomo angrily and then in return he hits Mojo's helmet

"Ouch! It hurts!" Mojo yells and then in return he kicks Jomo's left leg that he falls to the ground

"Gaaaaah!" Jomo yells

"Hahaha, now you are not strong, are you?" says Mojo while laughing evilly

"Jomo, are you okay?" the girls ask

"Yeah, I think so." says Jomo while moaning, then he slowly gets up

"How come you call me weak?!" says Jomo furiously and he jumps on Mojo and hits, kicks him repeatedly

"Give him, Momo!" says Buttercup

"You are not weak, but brave, strong and heroic!" Bubbles says

"Yeah, don't give up!" Blossom says and Jomo suddenly finishes

"*BREATH*, *BREATH*, *BREATH*! Now who is the strong?! Tell me!" Jomo asks Mojo angrily

Mojo moans

"Tell me!" Jomo asks once again

Mojo moans

"Tell me!" Jomo asks third time as well

"Y…yo….youuu are the strong." says Mojo while lying on the ground and moaning

"Right!" Jomo says

"Now let's take him to prison!" says Blossom

"Good idea! I call the police!" says Jomo and he takes out his cell phone and calls the police

AFTER A FEW MINUTES THE POLICE ARRIVE…

"Greetings, officers! Here's Mojo Jojo again! He has escaped, but we have caught him." Jomo says

"Alright, thank you. From this we'll handle the problem." the officers say and they drive to the jail

MEANWHILE IN THE UTONIUM HOUSE…

"I think I've finished with all the houseworks, so it's time to switch on the TV." says the Professor and he switches on the TV"

"We have awesome news for the citizens of Towsnville! Mojo Jojo has been caught again by the Powerpuff Girls and his good alter, Jomo Momo! Jomo, tell us some word about yourself. Where did you come from?" the reporter asks

"I'm Jomo Momo and I came from an alternative dimension, concretely from the city of Viletown. I serve the good side and help people. And I save the day in Viletown with my children, the Rowdyrunk Boys." says Jomo happily

"Oh, I see, Jomo. Is there anything you want to tell us?" asks the reporter

"I think that's all." says Jomo with smile

"Well, that's all for now about this fresh news…" and the Professor switches off the TV

"Jomo Momo? Good alter of Mojo Jojo?! From an alternative dimension? Wow!" the Professor is amazed

MEANWHILE…

"Well girls and Jomo, time to go home now!" Blossom says

"I have to go home as well, but don't go how to. Viletown needs me!" Jomo says

"No worries, our father, Professor Utonium will find solution!" says Bubbles happily

"Oh okay! Sounds great!" says Jomo

"Now let's go!" says Blossom and they fly home

LATER…

"We are at home!" says Bubbles

"Your house looks like Oppressor Plutonium's house except it's humble and simple." says Jomo

"Thanks Jomo!" says Buttercup

"Professor! We arrived!" Blossom exclaims

"Oh, hi girls and Jomo Momo!" the Professor greets them

"Hi Professor!" Jomo salutes him and shakes hands with him

"You did great job in our city! Wish you were always here to save the day with my daughters!" says the Professor

"Unfortunately, no, Professor. Jomo must go home as he is needed in Viletown. I hope you understand." Blossom convinces him

"Sure, but if he leaves, I'll very miss him." says the Professor sadly

"Professor, I have an idea! Since you and Jomo can invent new things, you could create a dimensional portal." Blossom suggests

"Hmmm…..okay." Jomo and the Professor say

The two geniuses get into working on the dimensional portal…

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"We're finally done!" says Jomo proudly

"Yes, it took a few hours, but we did it!" says the Professor

"Well, it's time to go. Thanks for everything!" says Jomo

"Bye, Jomo! We'll miss you!" says the Professor

"Sometimes visit us!" says Bubbles happily

"Towsnville will welcome you back anytime!" says Blossom happily

"Yeah!" says Buttercup with smile

"Thanks! I'm so happy now! Now goodbye girls and Professor Utonium!" says Jomo happily and he enters the dimensional portal

And so, once again the day is saved…

Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls… and Jomo Momo, the brave, heroic counterpart of Mojo Jojo!

THE END


End file.
